gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Forget You
Forget You by Cee-Lo Green is featured in The Substitute, the seventh episode of Season Two. It is sung by Holly Holliday and New Directions. Kurt brings Holly in as the substitute Glee Club director while Will is out sick. She comes in and the Glee Club is immediately mystified by her laid back demeanor. She sings this song after she asks them what kind of music they'd like to sing for Sectionals, a question that isn't asked of them very often by Will. Only Rachel, who was not at all impressed by Holly's "cool teacher" act, decided not to participate in the performance, but her mind changes afterwards. Lyrics Holly (Santana, Brittany, and Quinn): I see you driving round town With the guy I love And I'm like forget you (Hooh hoo!) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like Forget you and forget him too Saying if I was richer I'd still be with ya Oh ain't that some shhh (Ain't that some shhh) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Forget you (Hooh hoo!) Yeah I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari But that don't mean I can't get you there I guess she's an Xbox And I'm more an Atari But the way you play your game ain't fair I pity the fool That falls in love with you Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Ooh, she's a gold digger (Holly: Well) Just thought you should know it Holly (Santana, Brittany, and Quinn): Ooh, ooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love And I'm like forget you (Hooh hoo!) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like forget you And forget him too Saying if I was richer I'd still be with ya Now ain't that some shhh (Ain't that some shhh) Holly (Santana, Brittany, and Quinn): And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Forget you (Hooh hoo!) Now I know That I had to borrow And beg and steal and lie and cheat Trying to keep ya Trying to please ya 'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap I pity the fool That falls in love with you Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Ooh, she's a gold digger (Holly: Well) Just thought you should know it Holly (Santana, Brittany, and Quinn): Ooh ooh, I've got some news for you Ooh, I really hate you right now I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love And I'm like Forget you (Hooh hoo!) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like Forget you and forget him too Sayin' if I was richer I'd still be with ya Huh, now ain't that some shhh (Ain't that some shhh) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Forget you Mercedes and Artie: Now baby, baby, baby, Why'd you wanna, wanna Hurt me so bad? Santana, Brittany, and Quinn with New Directions: So bad, so bad, so bad (Mercedes: So bad, yeah) (Artie: Ohh!) Mercedes and Artie: I tried to tell my mamma But she told me, "This is one for your dad" Santana, Brittany, and Quinn with New Directions: Your dad, your dad, your dad (Mercedes: Yes she did) (Artie: Yes she did!) Uh! (Holly: Why?) Uh! (Holly: Why?) Uh! (Holly: Why, baby, baby?) Uh! Holly: I love you I still love you (Santana: Heh!) Holly with New Directions (Brittany and Quinn): I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love And I'm like Forget you (Hooh hoo!) (Santana: Forget you, ooh yeah) I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough, I'm like (Santana: Ooh) Forget you and forget him too (Santana: Oh, baby) Sayin' if I was richer I'd still be with ya (Santana: Yeah, you) Now ain't that some shhh (Ain't that some shhh) (Santana: Oooh!) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a (Santana: Wish you the best) Forget you (Santana: You ohh ohh ohh!) Trivia *This is the first time Holly Holliday is featured on a released song. *This is the more appropriate version of the song, as the original was entitled "F*ck You." *Some of the lyrics are changed, since the original version is sung by a man about his ex-girlfriend, to be sung by a girl about her ex-boyfriend. *The song was performed at two of the Glee Live! Concerts in 2011 with Gwyneth Paltrow. Also, Lea Michele and Ashley Fink performed with the cast, unlike in the episode. *In an episode of Saturday Night Live, a skit shows Kenan Thompson impersonating Cee Lo Green singing a parody of this song and the caption says "Gwyneth Paltrow's Song From Glee by Cee Lo Green." *Like Perfect, Here's to Us, and Blow Me (One Last Kiss), Forget You's lyrics were considered too vulgar, therefore being censored or changed. Gallery 162162120_640.jpg 186778155_640.jpg ForgetYou.png Hollyforget.gif Hollypiano.gif Glee_2x07_forget_you_snapshot-450x253.png GLEE_FORGET_YOU.jpeg Tumblr_m3veksv4Z11qjenjvo4_250.gif glee207_224.jpg gwyneth-paltrow-on-glee.jpg gwyneth-paltrow-sings-forget-you-on-glee.img.jpg Gwynneth_Forget You.jpg large_69462_Glee_11_16_2010GwynethPaltrow_ForgetYou_053_122_188lo.jpg ForgetUT.jpg ForgetHolly.jpg ForgetArtie.jpg imagesCA5S4C4X.jpg imagesCADFMKR9.jpg imagesCATIW4OB.jpg untitled3334.png imagesCATUBWBT.jpg ForgetYou.gif ForgetYou1.gif ForgetYou2.gif tumblr_minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_minllxdmQr1ra5gbxo3_250.gif BrOTPMeme UT4.gif tumblr_mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo1_250.gif tumblr_mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo2_250.gif tumblr_mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo3_250.gif tumblr_mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mqhff69rDL1qd5s0eo9_r1_250.gif 32fabrittana.gif 31fabrittana.gif 30fabrittana.gif 29fabrittana.gif 28fabrittana.gif 27fabrittana.gif 26fabrittana.gif 25fabrittana.gif 24fabrittana.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Holly Holliday Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack